


The Joy of Being Drunk

by wicked_rwby



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked_rwby/pseuds/wicked_rwby
Summary: Pyrrha, Blake, and Jaune stumble into a hotel while drunk and get a little frisky.I don't know how to make a good title.





	The Joy of Being Drunk

Hanging onto each other for support, three bodies stumbled through a hotel door. Earlier in the day team RWBY and JNPR went to Junior’s bar to have a little fun over their semester break. The resulting chaos caused by Nora and Yang ended up leaving Pyrrha, Jaune, and Blake alone. Realizing that they were incapable of getting home, they opted to share a hotel bedroom.

Pyrrha dove on to the soft welcoming bed. She tossed off her jewelry and shoes and outstretched her body. Meanwhile, Jaune was pinned against the wall by Blake. Apparently, a drunk Blake was also a horny Blake. She slipped her tongue into the boy’s mouth while simultaneously pulling on his pants zipper. She fished out his tugging on his length. Jaune was a little hesitant about the whole situation.  
“Coooome ooooon Jaune. You can’t take two beaut-hic-beautiful girls like us to a hotel after, ” the girls speech an incoherent mess for a moment before going back on track, “you have to fuck me..us. You have to fuck us wuth thisss thing.” That thing being his dick that she was now currently lapping at with her rough tongue.

“Blake are you sure?

Blake kiss the head of his dick. “You are askin me that when I’m doing this? Seriously? Pyrrha come get you partner.”

Pyrrha rose up from the bed like a zombie and stared wide eyed at the two.  
“Hey, I’ve been after him since initiation move over. ”

Pyrrha shoved the cat Faunus over before taking the blonde in her mouth. Blake got up from the floor stumbled back into kissing Jaune. Occasionally, she would lick his face which was a little weird if we’re being honest. She pulled off his shirt leaving him far more naked than the other two. Blake’s hands raking his chest with her nails. Jaune gasped at both the pain and Pyrrha’s delightful blowjob. His hand reaching down and entangling in her ponytail. The redhead literally gagging herself on his dick. Blake pulled Pyrrha off of Jaune and pushed her on the bed. She pinned the girl to the bed.

“Excuse me Nikos but we’re supposed to share. You aren’t gonna hog him to yourse- hmm.”  
Pyrrha leaned up and kissed Blake. The sight of the two girls kissing turning Jaune on more than he already was. He raised Blake’s black dress over her ass and pulled her panties down. She kissed at the edge of her lips before slipping his tongue inside her. Bake moaned into the redhead’s mouth and her body shivered Jaune gasped for air, running his hands up Pyrrha’s legs.and tugging at on her panties as well. He tossed them to the floor before diving into Pyrrha’s snatch. His head nestled between the two girls bodies. Pyrrha was different in that she had a little bush growing. She was definitely a natural redhead. Alternating between the two girls’ sweet pussies. As they continued to makeout. One of the girls would frequently squeak or moan and in that brief time the other would take advantage and kiss or bite their neck.  
Jaune was taken back when his head was pushed away from Pyrrha’s body by Blake’s hand.  
“Enough with the tongue Jaune. It’s nice, but we want that fucking dick of yours.”

Blake reached down and slid a finger inside of Pyrrha for a moment. Just as quickly she slipped it out and spread the redhead’s pussy lips. “Fuck her first. She’s wanted you longer and I can wait. She’s really wet for you, Jaune.”

Jaune reached into his discarded pants pulling out the one condom he brought just in case he need it. He slipped it on before easing himself into his partner. Blake mounted Pyrrha’s face, grinding on her, Pyrrha’s tongue felt a lot different compared to Jaune’s. Both were wonderful sensations. Jaune held onto Pyrrha’s legs as he thrust into his partner. He watched Blake’s butt jiggle and bounce on top his partners face. Blake peaked back at him smiling and licking her lips. Her nails running through Pyrrha’s hair as she rode her face hard. Pyrrha’s body rock all over the place from the force of Jaune’s dick fucking into her harder and Blake’s bouncing. She wrapped her legs around Juane trying to pull him deeper inside of her as she held onto Blake for dear life. The sensations too much for the girl as she spasmed and orgasmed all over Jaune’s dick.Her pussy squeezed on him tighter than before and Jaune came. His come quickly turning the condom into a balloon. Blake watched as Pyrrha’s eye were filled with orgasmic bliss and came to the girl’s tongue. Her fingers gripping into the red hair before easing up.

Jaune pulled out of his partner and was in awe at how much cum his had poured into the condom. He pulled it off before it was snatched from Pyrrha. She put the condom to her mouth and gulped down his cum. She licked her lips of his cum before falling asleep with a simple,”thank you.”

Jaune smiled at the sight and his body started to relax.  
“You aren’t finished yet Jaune. You still have me.” Blake had pulled off her ribbon exposing her cute cat ears and backed her ass up against his dick.  
“Blake I don’t have anymore condoms.”:

“Didn’t say you needed one.”

Blake’s butt continued to grind onto Jaune’s dick. He considered for a moment fucking her ass, but didn’t know how she would feel about that. Blake wasn’t his partner so this time he didn’t ease into the girl. He full on fucked her. Her ass bounced into his pelvis as his gripped those beautiful butt cheeks. He grabbed onto Blake’s hair and pulled it into a ponytail. Maybe he had a thing for ponytails. Either way, he used her hair as a handlebar and leverage to reach deeper inside the brunette. The sensation of her pussy was much better than what he felt before. He regretted having used a condom in the first place as this was much more pleasurable. Blake’s pussy periodically squeezed him making it difficult to hold on. The two fucked over Pyrrha’s sleeping form without a care. She had already gotten her fill. Jaune tugged on Blake’s hair to bring her closer to him. Their lips once again locked in a tongue filled kiss before they reached their boiling point. Jaune and Blake both moaned louder than before as Jaune came inside of the pretty kitty. The two both collapsing beside Pyrrha with Jaune in the middle of them. Blake purred and stroked her hand on Jaune’s chest.

“Goodnight Jaune. See you in the morning.”

“Goodnight Blake.”

Who knew what tomorrow held for them..


End file.
